Great Beings (Chalkaverse-1)
|Allies = The Tribes of Spherus Magna |Enemies = |Base = The Bota Magna Fortress |Territory = Spherus Magna |Capital = Bota Magna |Goal = Create technology, reform Spherus Magna |Status = Active |First Mentioned = |First Appearance = }} The Great Beings were a group of powerful Magnian scientists who ruled Spherus Magna prior to the Core War in the Chalkaverse-1. History Creation The Great Beings were originally a number of Magnian scientists, who had developed an obsession for creating but felt they were too limited. This obsession was further fueled by an encounter with Annona. Their chief geneticist, Vasyl, began work on garnering powers and an extended life span for the group. Though he was able to grant a number of powers and an increase in intellect to them, the life span predicament was instead solved by Mila, another geneticist. As she it was her creation, it was decided that she was allowed to decide how to handle the life formula. Mila gave the the group an infinite life span, and extended the life of the other Magnians and the Agori. Afterwards, they began to be called the "Great Beings." Scientist-Rulers The Great Beings gathered a group of Magnian and Agori followers, as well as a number of hastily-constructed androids, to aid them in constructing a number of secret labs, a fortress in the jungles of Bota Magna, and the Valley of the Maze. After its completion, the Great Beings began to rule most of the Spherus Magna population from the Bota Magna fortress. Known Actions *Gave themselves new powers and increased intellect. *Gave themselves eternal lifespans. *Gave other Magnians extended lifespans. Members *Angonce - A Great Being interested in sociology, and one of the main designers of the Matoran Universe *Asna - A Great Being who was cursed after touching the Ignika, and was later imprisoned after becoming insane *"The Chronicler" - A Great Being who was more interested in chronicling the actions of the group rather than participating directly; the only recording of his name is faded and unreadable *Grifos - A Great Being interested in the mind; also believed in an iron-fist rule and having a strong will *Heremus - A Great Being who specialized in robotics, and helped design the Baterra and the Great Spirit Robot *Mila - A Great Being who was able to crack the Life code and gave the Great Beings eternal life *Parselus - A Great Being who was an expert in toxicology *Vasyl - A Great Being who specialized in genetics, and was the one who gave the Great Beings their powers as well as increased intellect *Vydar - A Great Being who specialized in engineering, and designed numerous vehicles *Around eleven other Magnians *Chalka - (Posed as a Magnian under the name Einar) Servants *An unknown number of Agori and Magnians *Members of the Cult of Asna *Members of the Cult of Einar *Members of the Cult of Vasyl Infrastructure The Great Beings operated in relative secrecy, holed up in the Valley of the Maze or otherwise beneath Spherus Magna in underground labs. However, they would often unveil their creations to their lesser brethren. No single Great Being was in charge; each one was considered equal to the others. Most had specific niches they filled within the group, though not all possessed one. During their time as rulers of Spherus Magna, the Great Beings acted as a council, voting on important matters. Rulings were generally kept out of respect by the population, or otherwise enforced by loyal Magnians or Agori. Trivia *The replacement of the Glatorian name as Magnian was suggested by . *The idea of each Great Being having a sort of niche was 's. Category:Great Beings